What Happened?
by BlackRose979
Summary: Mako tells Korra what happened. Korra tells Mako what she remembers. Makorra. One-shot.


**Hope you guys like this story!**

**Mako: Lauren! *face palms***

**Me: Yep?**

**Mako: Are you forgetting something? *raises eyebrow***

**Me: *frowns* Fine.. I don't own Legend of Korra. Happy Korra-lover?**

**Mako: *blushing* Extremely.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Korra POV**

I lied down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. So much had gone on today. Amon.. Tarrlock... Mako.. Avatar Aang. I could finally connect with the spirit world. Tenzin was right. Maybe meditating was all it took.

There was a knock on my door. I sat up quickly, a little too quickly. "Come in!" I said.

The door opened to reveal Mako, who closed the door quietly behind him. He walked towards me and sat beside me.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Better, thanks."

"So... what happened, exactly?" I asked.

Mako sighed. "Well.."

_Flashback:_

_"Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her," Lin explained._

_"No. No, she can't be gone!" Mako exclaimed._

_"Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue."_

_The team walked into Tenzin's office, finding him on the phone._

_"I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." Tenzin hung up and stood up. Lin? Wh-what? What are y-? You should be in the hospital! And you three! You should be in prison!"_

_"I figured you could use our help finding Korra," Lin said quickly._

_Mako stepped forward. "Do you have any leads?"_

_Tenzin sighed. "I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet."_

_"We need Naga!" Mako exclaimed. "She can track Korra."_

_"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well."_

_"Then where do we start?" Bolin chimed in._

_"My guess is the equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Lin explained._

_"Underground... just like my father's secret factory. Figures," Asami said solemly._

_"Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense! When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!" Bolin shouted._

_"I know where to start looking! Come on!" Mako said. They rushed out of the room._

_They stop at an alleyway. "The truck with Bloin took off down this alley," Mako explained. The group jogged to the next intersection._

_"Which way?" Asami asked._

_Bolin sniffed the air. "Hmm. This way kinda... smells familiar."_

_Lin feels for metal using metalbending._

_"There's a tunnel nearby."_

_There was a large metal gate. "There!" Mako shouted._

_Lin inspected the ground, narrowing her eyes. "Motorcycle tracks." She quickly metal bended the gate up._

_"Korra has to be in there... somewhere," Mako said._

_"Let's try this way," he said, using a flame to light the way._

_"And what if Korra's not down there?" Asami asked._

_"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!" Mako said sharply._

_Motorcycles were heard, and Lin whipped her head around. "Hide!"_

_TIME SKIP..._

_Mako grabbed one of the Equalists and shoved him against the wall. "Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?" he asked angrily._

_The Equalist looked shocked._

_Mako's face twisted into a sneer. "I'll ask you one more time; where is she?"_

_"We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlock's lying," the Equalist said shakily._

_Mako dropped him. "What?"_

_"I scanned the entire prison," Lin said, "Korra's not here."_

_"Why would Tarrlock make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked._

_"Because he has Korra. He has fooled us all!" Tenzin said._

_A siren was heard._

_"Let's go, people!" Bolin said._

_*FIGHT SCENE*_

_"Try to chi-block that, fools!" he said triumphantly._

_"We got more company!" Lin shouted. "Hang on!"_

_HUGE TIME SKIP_

_End Flashback:_

"That's basically it," Mako said.

I looked down at the floor. "You got pretty angry, huh?"

Mako sighed. "Yeah.."

"I don't really remember anything..."

"Good, I don't want you to have to think about it."

"But.. I do remember one thing.."

_Flashback:_

_Korra suddenly heard Mako's voice. _

_"Give her some space!"_

_And then she was being cradled in someone's arms. She looked up to find Mako._

_"I was so worried," he said. "Are you all right?"_

_Korra smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I'm glad you're here." She closed her eyes and rested her head against Mako's chest. She could feel herself being put down, then a hand brushing her hair back from her face. The last thing she heard was Mako saying "You're safe now," then she fell asleep._

_End Flashback:_

"Mako... you saved my life.." I whispered.

Mako pulled me into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, kissing my nose. I blushed furiously.

"Mako..."

He grabbed my chin and tilted my face upwards. We locked eyes for a second, before he crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back, trying to connect with the fact that _Mako _was _kissing _me.

I pulled away reluctantly. Stupid oxygen. I looked up at Mako, and smiled, then realized something.

"Mako.. what about Asami?"

"We broke up. It was mutual," he said, kissing me again. This time, I didn't think twice about hurting Asami.

"I love you, Korra. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

I broke out into a wide smile. "I love you, too, Mako."

* * *

**Aww :D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
